Fulfil your dreams
by PSI-Triforce
Summary: Beast Boy always wanted to fulfil all of Raven’s dreams, but that’s not a good thing when she has a bad day… oneshot.


Fulfil your dreams

Summary: Beast Boy always wanted to fulfil all of Raven's dreams, but that's not a good thing when she has a bad day… one-shot.

Disclaimer: I own everything, except Teen Titans.

Warning: Depressing story. Kind of emo.

"_Beast Boy, I've wanted to say this for so long. __I… I think I'm in love with you."_

"_Really? I love you too Rae! I always have!"_

"_Oh Beast Boy, you've made me the happiest girl in the world! Never leave my side."_

"_Don't worry Rae, I'd do anything for you…_

!BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Beast Boy woke up groggily as the sunlight reached his eyes. He turned of his alarm clock and he sighed as he realized the conversation with Raven had all been a dream. One day he'd have the guts to tell her… one day.

He showered quickly and walked out of the room. No sooner had he left than he collided with Raven herself, and they both sprawled to the ground. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Rae…"

"It's Raven. And watch where you're going!"

'Great', he thought. 'I've been awake for ten minutes and she's already mad at me.'

He walked into the main room, where Cyborg and Robin were playing a game, and Starfire was watching, and gasping every time they passed each other. He walked up to the fridge and got out some tofu. He shut the door and turned around, only to collide with Raven again, but this time she was holding her herbal tea, which spilt everywhere.

"Oh crap, Rae, I am so sorry! I'll buy you a new cloak or something-"

She interrupted "Just go!" She spoke through gritted teeth, with silent anger.

Beast Boy mentally slapped himself and she walked out of the room. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid… why can't I go one minute without upsetting her?'

The other titans were watching him as he said "I'd better go apologize." And followed Raven down the hallway.

She was already in her room, looking blankly at the soggy, ruined book she had been holding when her drink spilt.

'Why can't he just leave me alone?' she thought to herself.

As if to prove her point, there was a knock on the door. "Rae? It's me, I'm here to say sorry."

"Just go Beast Boy!"

"C'mon Rae, what can I do to make it up?"

"GO AWAY!"

Beast Boy opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the cloak", he noticed the soggy book "and the book… but what can I do to make you feel happier?"

"Just get out! Now!"

"Raven…" he began as he walked towards her. Unfortunately, one of her other books had been taking up residence on the floor. He tripped. At first it didn't look too bad, there was nothing else on the floor, but his arm struck a small figurine on Raven's desk as he fell. He could only watch as a small glass figure of a child and her mother fell on the hard ground and shattered into millions of pieces. He got up and backed away.

"Crap, Crap! Rae! I am soooooo sorry!"

Raven stared at the pile of broken glass. Tears welled up in her eyes. "That was a present…"

"Raven, I swear, I will make it up to you, I'll do anything!" Beast Boy was desperate to do something right.

"My only present from my mother…"

"Rae, seriously, you have no idea how sorry I am… are you okay?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

A tear fell from Raven's eyes before they turned red and she look at the changeling. Rage took over and he was instantly slammed against the wall and kept there by a black aura.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" She screamed. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ANNOY ME?"

"I'm sorry Rae, honest. I just wanted to try and cheer you up…"

"I DIDN'T NEED CHEERING UP! I WAS HAPPY WITHOUT YOU BUGGING ME!"

"Rae, I'm sorry, just let me make this up to you, I'll do anything, just tell me something that would make you happy!"

Raven's eyes glowed…

"HAPPY? I'D BE HAPPIER IF YOU WEREN'T HERE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

No matter how angry Raven was, she still regretted saying that a little. The aura faded and Beast Boy dropped to the floor. Beast Boy took one look at Raven and ran straight out. Raven swore she could have seen tears fall from his eyes as he ran.

'Great, now I have to meditate more,' Raven thought. She had to get her anger under control again.

Beast Boy slammed the door to his room, tears still streaming down his face. 'I'm just lucky none of the other titans heard me…' he thought. He collapsed on his bed and cried into his pillow.

'She hates me… and I totally deserve it… she's right, she'd be better off if I was dead…'

The changeling dejectedly walked to his bathroom to get some tissues from the cupboard, but when he opened it, he saw a single razor blade and an idea snuck into his head…

Beast Boy pushed an envelope under Raven's door, knowing that she wouldn't bother reading it for a while. That would give him enough time…

Sure enough, when Raven saw the envelope, she just thought, 'It's probably just Beast Boy saying sorry. I can read that later.'

Outside Beast Boy looked at Raven's door and walked away one last time. He calmly came to his room and saw the razor on his desk. He knew how he would do it…

He changed into a giant gorilla, it was the biggest thing he could think of, and carefully picked up the blade and pushed it quickly into his shoulder. He was so big, it didn't hurt that much. He took a deep breath, and changed back to his human form.

The razor blade stayed the same size. Beast Boy didn't. He felt the object ripping apart the top of his arm and his neck. He suppressed a shout for long enough for him to faint on his floor.

After another 10 minutes of meditating, Raven decided to go and get some breakfast. She remembered the envelope before she left and opened it. Her eyes widened as she read the words.

_Dear Raven._

_I know that you're stubborn. I know that you won't be reading this for a while. At least enough time for me to do what I have to. I just need to say before I go, I love you Rae. I can't stop thinking about you. When I'm awake, I keep trying to get you to open up, maybe even like me too, and when I'm asleep, I dream about you. I'd do anything for you Raven._

_Anything, which is why this note is goodbye._

_You were completely right. I just screw things up around you. You'd be happier and better off if I was dead, and I want you to be happy, no matter what. Just please, don't be sad at what I'm doing. I'm just fulfilling your dreams, like I always wanted to._

_Love you forever, Beast Boy._

Tears brimmed in the girl's eyes as she ran to Beast Boy's room.

'Please let this be wrong… please let it be a sick joke…' she thought as she ran.

She burst through his door and her tears started falling as she saw her friend's body lying still on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. She ran to his side and lifted up his head to her neck.

"Beast Boy! Wake up! Please!" She choked through tears. She couldn't help letting her emotions run out. A lamp exploded into dust but she didn't care.

Raven tried healing him but she couldn't concentrate enough to use her powers. Beast Boy wasn't showing any signs of waking up.

"Please Beast Boy! Don't die!"

Beast Boy's eyes squinted open and saw Raven holding him and crying. He tried to hug her but he couldn't find the strength to move his arms. He tried to get up but his legs were numb. All he could do was whisper to her,

"I love you Rae…"

Raven saw the pain in his eyes and did one last thing for him. She leaned over, closed her eyes, and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was the kiss of a lifetime, but it was the last kiss for Beast Boy's lifetime.

When she opened her eyes Beast Boy was smiling. She called out to him one last time.

"Beast Boy?"

But he was already dead.

* * *

Sorry if that was pretty crap for my first story. R&R please .

PS. If you wanted a happy ending, Raven brings him back to life, they go out, get married, have kids and live happily ever after. Meanwhile, Robin + Star hook up, and so do Cyborg + Bumblebee and Kid Flash + Jinx, and Slade + no one, because he's a freak.

THE END!!


End file.
